


Nirvana

by cumrag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, Comedy, Dark Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Give it a read, Implied Drug Use, Implied Murder, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of cocaine, Multi, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Top Shiro, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Weed, age gap, grunge boy keith, its actually cute in a weird way, its brief though, lots and lots of weed, relationship between pidge/matt/allura, romanticism of suicide, shance, soft boy lance, stoner shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrag/pseuds/cumrag
Summary: Shot guns and lip locks sure makes a boys heart go tick tock.- or that forbidden romance au with lots of bad shit





	1. All That Smoke ☺

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I needed this until I wrote it.
> 
> As usual of course, never edited because I'm a lazy fuck

Lance wasn't sure if this party was his kind of scene. The music was low but edgy- it had a grungy appeal to it. Nirvana was playing; Come as you are, a classic. It was one that Lance liked, but still. He was uncomfortable. Weed hung heavy in the air, curling itself around like a kitten, snuggling itself in your nose.

As tempting as it was, sweet and musky, he didn't smoke. Booze littered the area too. From cheap beer to expensive wine, it was all mixed and drunk like water. His nose wrinkled. Too much was going on at once with way too many people. Everywhere he went people shoved into him and looked annoyed. Fuck them, though. They couldn't possible be as annoyed as he was.

He couldn't even fucking breathe. Why did he even let Pidge talk him into this in the damn first place? They knew damn well he was more of a chill, kick back type of guy. Not heavy music and drugs. He shivered when he saw a girl snort something fine, powdery and white.

He needed to leave- needed to breathe some fucking fresh air. Shoving pass some Gwen Stefani wannabe, he made his way to the back door. When he made it outside he inhaled a large gulp of air. He needed this. His nerves felt shot and he hadn't even done shit. He slid down to squat next to the back door. The music surprisingly slowed down, the soft soothing sound of waves wafting through. Instantly he realized it was Champagne Supernova.

It took Lance back. Back to a time where life was shit, weed was his only comfort and music his salvation. He could really do for a blunt right now but too bad he didn't smoke anymore. Plus, shit could be laced. He's not taking any chances.

So instead, he tilted his head back and let's the music soothe him. Wash away his anxiety and nerves. The peace lasted for about a good 15 minutes before somebody's barreled out the door. He snapped his head up and stared, wide eyed and shocked at what he was seeing. It was Pidge; Pidge, their brother Matt, and some sexy dark skin girl with silvery white hair and they're all fucking feeling on each other. Pidge and Matt were on both sides of the girl, licking and biting at her neck and its equally erotic and taboo.

He didn't know they were like...that. Not that he's judging. Just shocked is all. He cleared his throat loudly and all three of them stop to stare at him through red lidded eyes. Clearly, they're all high. But being high doesn't make you tag team a girl, being siblings and all. No one bats an eye.

"Oh, sup Lance" Matt says it like its nothing. Calm and collected as he fondled the dark skin beauty's breast. She just moans softly and nibbles Matt ear. Shamelessly erotic. Pidge, just like their brother, doesn't have a care in the world. They just slide a hand up the girls skirt and smirked when she wiggled.

"Yo....sup?" He questions, still frozen. "I'm just gonna go...give ugh, you guys some privacy. We'll talk  later about...this" he gestured at the scene in front of him, and they nod before going back to devour the girl. Lance makes a break for it inside. The shock is only slightly wearing off as he squeezes in through the mass of bodies. The music blares again. Papa Roach is blasting through the speakers,causing everyone to move a bit more rampantly. It was stifling all over again.

He shuffled his way towards the upstairs. Most likely to have lesser amout of people and a free bathroom he could hide in, hopefully with no one  fucking in there. The bathroom is- much to his disappointment- occupied. Grunts and moans bleed out through the door. He tries a bedroom. All three are locked until he gets to the last one.

• • •

There's a guy in there, lying on the bed with an arm thrown over his face and a blunt dangling from his lips. His hair is an inky black, shaved on the sides and his bangs are startling white.

Lance can't see his face but he just feels like he's good looking.

Apparently he must have been standing and staring for too long, because the guy looks up with a quirk of his eyebrow and fuck. He's a fucking Adonis, a god. His skin is otherwise smooth and creamy, save for a sharp scar across his nose (if anything it adds to his sexiness). His eyes are a stormy grey- like the calm before the storm, and his cupid bow lips are pale pink and so lusciously full looking wrapped around the blunt. Lance wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss a complete stranger and thats so fucking scary.

His eyes are lidded low in the most sexy way possible. He took the blunt from between his lips and blew three smoke rings, eyes still trained on Lance, and Lance could die. That was sexy as hell. The guys lip quirked up in a little smirk and he beckoned Lance in, and, like a moth drawn to a flame; he comes and shuts the door behind him. He feels like he might get burned and he doesn't even care. "You smoke?" the boy questions and motherfuck, his voice is all husky and smooth. Lance would kill to hear him moan his name.

Lance shakes his head no. "Not anymore but..."

"But?"

"I guess I could for tonight.", his voice is hesitant. His bottom lip is tugged between his lip and the guy eyes him. He looked hungry. Hungry for Lance and damn if that doesn't make his ego inflate. He pats the spot next to him and Lance kicks his shoes off before crawling and sitting in the bed. He's nervous. His leg jumps and his fingers twitch but the Grey-eyed Adonis doesn't seem to care . He just smiles at Lance,  all cool and calm.

"M'Shiro, you?"

"Lance"

"Lance" he all but purrs and Lance swallows thickly.  They check each other out. Shiro's eyes sweep up and down Lance, taking in every detail and Lance does the same. Notes how Shiro's muscles flex under his tight long sleeve v-neck, and how his septum piercing looks fit as fuck on him. Lance wants to get high with this beautiful man and ride him into the sunset.

Shiro passes him the blunt and Lance takes it through nimble fingers, sticks it between his lips, and inhales. Its good. Burns his lips and throat some since he hasn't smoked in awhile, but its good all the same. He holds it a little, trying to get a good high before he releases and passes the blunt back to Shiro, who hasn't taken their eyes off of him. Their fingers brush, and the simple skin on skin contact is enough to make his skin tingle with anticipation. Lance isn't stupid. He knows when he's gonna get fucked. He just wonder how long this little game of cat and mouse will play out.

They took turns smoking, passing the blunt back and forth, their ouches getting braver and bolder, eyes never leaving each other, too preoccupied with themselves to worry about the party downstairs and the heavy music. Shiro hit the  blunt and held the smoke, Lance went to grab the dwindling blunt but Shiro held it away and shook his head no, a coy smile on his face. Lance was confused.

"What? You being stingy now?"

Shiro rolled his eyes and shook his head no. The smoke must've burned his mouth from how long he'd been holding it but he didn't seem to mind. He tapped his lips and Lance immediately understood.  Shotgunning.

He eagerly brought his face to Shiro's, not even caring if he looked thirsty. He wanted to taste those soft looking lips. Grabbing him firmly by the back of the neck, Shiro brought his lips to Lances and the smoke billowed in through a mixture of tongues and teeth. The kiss itself alone was enough to get him high to be honest. Their lips worked together in tandem. Soft and firm and wet with spit. Teeth clashed against teeth and Lance huffed, surprised as Shiro lifted him into his lap. Its impressive and sexy: it makes his dick hard.

Lance pressesd closer and grinds his ass against Shiro's cock, smirking when he feels a thick hardness underneath him, Shiro growled, and holy hell thats hot. They're a mess of rolling hips and spit. Shiro made his way down Lances jaw and neck, leaving hickeys in his wake. Lance groaned. He wanted clothes off now. He pushed Shiro away, who goes to pout but stops when he sees Lance take his shirt off. He looks surprised, not that Lance is. Most people get like that when he takes his shirt off to expose his pierced nipples.

Shiro looks ravenous.

"Are they..?"

"Yeah" Lances breathes out and he ruts up as Shiro takes a sensitive nipple into his mouth. He sucks and rolls it in his mouth and Lance's moan is drowned out by the banging music. "Fuck~" he hisses out, fingernails flexing into Shiro's shoulders. He's so fucking hard in these tight ass skinny jeans, and he just wants them off. Speaking of clothes off, Shiro still has all his clothes on and Lance knows his dick has has to be uncomfortable in those jeans. They're just as tight as his.

"T-take your sh-shirt off" Lance stuttered out impatiently in Shiro's ear. The other man is working a tongue around Lances other nipple, fingers rolling and pinching his other one. "Yeah, yeah okay" he says shoving Lance off his lap gently. They strip impatiently, clothes flying everywhere, with heated stares spurring each other on. Lance could drool. Shiro's body is just as fit as his face, granted he does have a few -or a lot- of scars marring his body, and he's got a prosthetic arm. Not that that deters Lance. Lance is curious but he won't ask and spoil the moment. He's still hot. Rock hard abs are so prominent Lance wants to trace each groove with his tongue and his Adonis belt, oh god.

Lance can't believe he's about to fuck this man. He's sexy as hell and beautifully proportioned. Plus, his cock, holy fuck. He's huge. Thick (really thick) and long too. It looks like it'll wreck Lance and fuck it all if that's not what he wants. Lance wants to ride him, to take him all in inch by inch until he's deep and full. He's almost jealous really. Lance never could gain as much muscle as he would have liked; always remaining slim with the slightest bit of curve.

Shiro must not mind , because he wraps his arms underneath Lances ass and lifts him up. Automatically his legs go around Shiro's waist and Lance wants to purr at the feel of the thick heavy cock against his hole. He wants to fuck now but of course, safety first.

"Do you have a condom and lube?" He finds himself asking with a light pant when Shiro's large rough hand strokes against his cock. It males him shiver.

"Dresser, top drawer",he mumbles against the soft smooth skin of Lances tummy and oh fuck, when did he get there? Shiro goes lower and lower until he's in between Lances thighs, and Lance give a yelp/moan when he bites down on the supple skin. His thighs were his hot spot. Hella fucking sensitive and tender. Instantly, a love bite bruises. Shiro smirks and does it again and Lance thrashes, tugging harshly at Shiro's hair. He growls and thats...hot. Lance definitely has a thing for that.

With the attention he's receiving on his thighs, and his high settling in, Lance feels so good;  like he can come just from this. But he won't. He wants to feel Shiro's cock in him, he's oh so serious about riding the man.

"Oo-okay Shiro stah-stop, you'll make me co-come and I wanna come riding you",he gasp out. Shiro stops and looks at him with red eyes. He looks high as fuck, and oddly enough, it's a good look on him.

"Fuck baby,yeah, I want you to ride me too", he groans and Lance smirks as he stands up on shaky legs. He riffles through the dresser and grabs the condom and lube. The lube is peaches and cream, and the condom is a Magnum Extra-L. Fuck fucking fuck, Lance is about to get wrecked.

He slides himself into Shiro's lap, loving the way the other guy is laid out on his back like an all you can eat buffet. His abs are out proudly, flexing ever so often and his cock his hard and curved, laid flush against his stomach. Shiro will be the biggest Lance has ever taken.

Shiro grips his ass and lifts him up high enough so Lance can finger himself properly. Squirting a generous amount of lube on his fingers he immediately sticks two fingers in, which causes Shiro to stare wide eyed. Lance wasn't all too keen on that slow vanilla shit. He much rather have a little- or alot- of pain with his pleasure.

"Fuck baby you're killing me" Shiro groans and all Lance gives him in return is a long moan while he works two fingers in and out of himself. Every so often, Shiro would wiggle one of his long thick fingers in beside his own, stretching Lance wide and Lance couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to fuck now. He smacked Shiro's hand away and grabbed the condom. Ripping it open with his teeth he rolled it onto Shiro's cock. Shiro grunted and rubbed his thumbs hard against Lances pierced nipples. The pleasure and his buzz makes him feel almost deliriously drunk.

As he sinks down, he whines and watches Shiro's stomach flex in and out. The man underneath him flushes heavy. Lance doesn't even give himself a chance to bottom out before he's lifting up and and slamming back down on Shiro's cock, hips rolling. He bounces up and down in time with Shiro's rough thrusts, and all that is heard is the slap slap slap of skin hitting together.

"Fuck Lance you feel so good, sucking me in so fucking nice" Shiro growled out between thrust, slamming up harder and harder into Lance and Lance feels so weak. Legs like jelly, trembling and shaking at the praises. Lance has always been weak to them. And if Shiro is tossing them out then he will too, because Shiro's cock is fucking magical. It fills him so we'll, thick and hard, pulsing inside him, hitting all the right places.

"Yeah you feel so good, love the way your cock fills me, so thick and full. Fuck me harder Shiro, wreck me" he growls out, nails raking down Shiro's abs. Shiro slammed up harder and grinds his dick against Lances ass, nailing his prostate while furiously rubbing at Lances nipples and Lance screams. "Ahhhhh fuuck~" coming so hard it hurts, come spraying all over Shiro's abs. Shiro's moaned at the sight and thrusted harder in and out and in and out, eyes closed tight, a look akin to a snarl on his face. Lance felt over sensitive and his legs were  trembling like a baby deer's, but Shiro hasn't come yet, and he's just given Lance one of the best orgasms ever, so he just swivels his hips, and bounces lightly.

Shiro grabs a fist full of Lance's hair and slams their lips together. The kiss is hardly a kiss; it's rough and bruising, too much teeth and tongue and Lance tasted blood. He's not sure if its his or Shiro's but doesn't care. Shiro's hips stuttered, and then he's coming long and hard inside the condom, moan swallowed up by Lance's own. They keep kissing until Shiro finished and pulled out of Lance. It hurt. A good sensitive hurt that says too much and he hisses.

He barely hears Shiro's faint,"sorry." before he's collapsing into the bed next to him.

• • •

"Fuck that was the best sex I've ever had" he wheezes out.vLance smiled when he heard Shiro bark out a laugh. Shiro got up and ties the condom, throwing it away in the waste bin. Lance was high as fuck, with post orgasmic bliss running through his system and he feels better then he's had in awhile. The bed dips down and he hears a lighter spark. Lazily looking over, he saw Shiro with another blunt.

"You a pothead?" He ask with a blissed out drawl and Shiro chuckles.

"Something like that. Why? You not tryna' smoke anymore?"

"Never said that, pass the blunt big boy" He mock huffs making grabby hands for the new blunt. When its in his hands he takes a deep drawl before coughing harshly. "Th'fuck is this shit??" he wheezes out, throat burning and eyes watering. Shiro takes the blunt back and hits it like its plain Kush.

"Black Lion. Grew the shit myself" He states proudly. Lance just squints through burning eyes. The high hits him quick and fast, almost like getting hit head on by a car. He feels a pressure in his head, almost like a headache but not quite, more along the lines of the shit you do when you rub your temples when you got a migraine. It's weird but nice as fuck. He wants to feel it some more.

"It's strong. Give me more"

Shiro laughs and Lance has never been more fried and comfortable in his life. Apparently, this is Shiro's house but his brother Keith threw the party. And Lance vows if he meets Keith he'll tell him how much his shitty party sucks and that his music taste is only vaguely good. Shiro just laughs a little too loud and stares at Lance through glazed eyes. Shiro looks mesmerized and Lance has no doubt he looks just as mesmerized as well. He wants to blame in the weed but he can't. Weed doesn't fuck with inhibitions, just negates them.

"This isn't like a one time thing is it? Cause I really really like you even if we only just met and we're technically strangers but like, I don't know we fucked- had good sex- no great sex! And so we're not like, strangers all like that anymore so-"

Shiro's cuts Lances rambling off with a deep kiss. He taste like 'Black Lion' and Lance and its good. Everything is good. Great even! The kiss makes Lances toes curl up pleasantly.

"I know what you mean, and no I don't want this to be a one time thing. I like wanna get to know you and shit" he mumbles against Lances lips and Lance snorts but its all in good nature.

"And shit" Lance mocks with a smile and Shiro pouts. "Shut up"

"Make me" Lance bites back and Shiro grins, all predatory and sharp and it makes Lance cock twitch weakly against his thigh. He's still filthy, they both are, and neither cares as Shiro rolls on top of Lance and props himself up to kiss him hard. The kiss is smoldering. Lance is so high that the kiss feels electrified, as if sparks are running through them, and Lance throws his arms around Shiro's neck and deepens the kiss. Wet and messy. "I-I'm not ready yet, kinda gotta rest up first" Lance breathes out against the kiss, just a tad bit embarrassed although not that much. Shiro did just give him the best orgasm of his life and plus, he feels all relaxed and boneless from the earlier kush and now Black Lion.

"S'okay, we can just kiss and mess around. We don't have to fuck right off the bat"

"Thanks" Lance purrs out when Shiro laps at his neck and bites hard. Mentally, he wants to fuck again. Wants to feel Shiro hot and heavy in him, but physically his body can't take it right now. Bummer. Shiro tugs them both up to sit Lance in his lap. It's a better kissing position and allows them to be closer. Fuck, Lance could laugh. One minute he was downstairs in an uncomfortable party (which by the way, was still going strong at 1:43am) he wanted to leave, and the next he was having the best sex of his life with a fucking Adonis, smoking good weed.

It was some feel good shit.

They pull away to breathe, a string of spit hanging from their mouths, which was lewd as fuck. Lances cock gave another weak twitch and he could feel Shiro's cock chub up against his ass. Damn.

"Sorry, I'm a little pent up" Shiro's says, face tinged pink and Lance could coo. Shiro was a mixture of fuck me daddy hot and awwww, my lil baby cute. It was endearing. "You're fine, best to rest now anyways or you'll be mad tired in the morning.",He chuckles out and Shiro gives a little groan and knocks his head against the headboard. Lance wondered absently if Shiro fucked him hard enough, would it rock and bang against the wall? He kinda wants to find out.

"Aww, what's wrong, gotta get up for work early or something?"

"Ha, I wish. School" he pouts shaking his head and this time Lance does coo. Shiro's pout was cute as hell. But poor Shiro, Lance knows how it feels to have morning classes in college. But hey, better that then afternoon classes. He tried it and realized that it just wasn't for him, he liked his free time thank you very much. Matter of fact, that was why he dropped out of college. Neither morning or afternoon classes were for him. School in general wasn't.

"Yeah I feel you, morning classes sucked for me too" he says with a sympathetic chuckle and Shiro stares at him confused. Looking his arm around Lances waist he frowns. "Morning classes? Do you have to take morning classes at your highschool or something?" He ask and Lance freezes. Face draining of color. "Sh-Shiro what grade are you in?"

"Junior, why?" He ask looking nervous now with how quickly Lance went from lively to scared stiff. "Junior in what??" He demands asking, sliding himself out of Shiro's lap. Shiro just sits there looking confused and mildly scared. Lance no longer feels the pleasant buzz of a high in his system but instead the familiar feeling of fear. He prayed to the god he didn't believe in that Shiro said junior in college and not a junior in highschool.

"Highschool, what!? Why?" He ask looking panic and Lance screams buts its drowned out by the music. "What's going on!?" Shiro demands shaking him and Lance doesn't stop screaming. "I-I FUCKED A MINOR! I LET A MINOR FUCK ME OH FUCK FUCK FUCK I'M GOING TO JAIL!!!" he screams hysterical and Shiro's eyes widen. "Fuck what!? Lance how how old are you!?"

"21 oh my fucking god, you- you're not 18 are you???"

Mutely Shiro shakes his head no.

Fuck.


	2. Grunge Parties Suck And You're My Lil Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro talk shit out and decide their next move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy~
> 
> Guess what's guys I have a lovely new beta who'll fix my shitty mistakes and edit my story to be more pleasing to the eye so give it up to the lovely wonderful @LolitaNovakov
> 
> BTW some info to know:  
> Lance is 21  
> Shiro is 17  
> Matt is 19  
> Pidge is 16  
> Keith is 16  
> And Allura is 18

Lance had never gotten dressed so fast and ran so hard in his life. He could hear Shiro chasing after him, shouting his name loudly over the music and mass of people. Lances heart stuttered in his chest. He fucked up. He fucked up so so very bad and now he's gonna end up with the repercussions. He winces when he slams into another body and the bittersweet smell of alcohol splashes on both of them.

"Fuck, sorry" Lance says looking back. Shiro's startling white fringe bobs over the crowd of people and Lance mutters "fuck" under his breath when their eyes meet. He needed to leave now and sleep this whole night away. He can't believe he let a minor fuck him. He's shoving past the pissed off guy with a mullet and running, ignore the yelling of "Lance, wait!" behind him. No he won't wait. What he will do is fucking leave.

He signs in relief when he's outside, and practically weeps in joy when he sees Pidge and Matt by the car they came in, both smoking a cig. "Get in the car and fucking drive, right now, please" he hisses, jumping into the backseat and slamming the door. He thinks better of it, and opens the door to a crack. "And if a guy with white bangs and a scar on his nose ask for me, for the love of god, and me not going to jail say no." He slams the door back. He ducks down but not before witnessing Pidge and Matt exchange a look. 

Lance flops to the floor in a hurry when he sees Shiro, heart thundering against his ribcage and hands shaking.

• • •

Shiro grit his teeth and chases after Lance when he runs away.

Fuck.

Okay, he did not expect that to happen. For Lance to be older than him, even if it wasn't much. Shit, if anything Lance looked younger then Shiro. Shiro could have sworn up and down the other boy- no man, was at least 16-17. So the fact that he was surprised was an understatement.

He liked Lance. Liked the way the vibed together and just got a long so naturally, like they were made for each other. Especially their bodies. His moans, his take charge attitude and the way he bottomed from the top. Shiro could still feel the light sting of Lances nails on his abs and the post orgasmic kisses they had. There's no fucking way he could just forget that or let it be a one night stand 

Maybe Keith was right. Maybe he did get attached too easily.

But damn, he wanted Lance. He wanted to maybe- no not maybe, actually have a relationship with Lance. See where it maybe took them, and if it didn't work out then shit so be it. Plus, it wasn't like Lance would be his first romp in the sheets with someone older than him. Age didn't mean shit to Shiro, honestly. As long as two were consenting and able to think for themselves without interference or manipulation. It was fine in his book. He could also keep a secret too Hell, maybe he wanted a secret relationship or something. He didn't know. He just wanted Lance.

Keith's crappy party was really starting to piss him off. He could see Lance, talking and slim, dodging and weaving through the crowd of many drunk and stoned people and it pissed him off that all of them were in his way. He growled and shoved hard past a group of people, not caring that he could have ticked them off. This was his house and he'd do as he pleased. 

He spots Lance, slowing to a halt and looking at someone. Shiro calls his name and delights when Lance looks back. Their eyes meet, and he silently pleads for Lance to stop so they can talk about this but with no such luck. The other mans eyes are wide and hold fear, and without a second thought Lance runs out the front door.

He passes Keith, pissed off and wet, smelling like fresh beer. "Shiro did you see that fucking guy! That asshole jus-"

"Keith did you see a guy run past here? Tall, slim, blue eyes and brown hair!?" He ask urgently. Lance could be halfway who knows fucks where by now and Shiro would honest to god fight someone if he slips away.

"Um, fuck yeah I did, that bastard my spilled me beer all over me being a careless fuck and ran out the door, why??"

Thats all Shiro needs to know before running out the front door, ignoring his brothers shout of "Hey!" behind him. He'll deal with Keith later. Lance is no where to he seen. All he sees is his bestfriend Matt and Matt's sister, Pidge, with him. He jogs over hastily.

"Hey! Matt, did you perhaps see and really cute guy run out here somewhere?" And Matt glances at Pidge quickly. The both share a look before Matt shakes his head no. His eyelid twitches and immediately Shiro knows he's lying. To anyone else, Matt could have been a pro at lying but not to Shiro. They've been friends through thick and thin, and Shiro knows him inside out. Knows about his intimate relationship with his baby sister, the incident where he had to help him "get rid of" a nuisance and etc. Matt should feel almost guilty for lying to him.

"Nope, haven't see anyone out here. Just me and Pidgy" He says sliding an arm around their waist, placing a short kiss on their lips. Pidge kisses back lightly, but not before giving Shiro a calculating stare. They know something. They both fucking do and their lying to Shiro and yes honestly the wrong one to be lying to right now. His jaw clenches, hands tighten into fist, and nostrils snare. He's pissed.

"Matt" he starts to say through clench teeth, "I know you inside fucking out, and I damn sure know when your lying. So please, cut the bullshit and tell me" he finishes through narrowed eyes and Matt sighs before rolling his eyes. "Sorry Lance, its really not good to get on Shiro's bad side sooooo, forgive me" he says as they step away from the car door. Shiro hears a soft, angry "fuck" before Lances head pops up and he glares at a sheepish Matt.

Shiro sighs in relief at seeing Lance. All he wants to do is talk. Nothing more unless Lance wanted more. Then Shiro would be happy to fuck him in the backseat of  Matt's car, but other then that, he just really wanted to talk. He turns to Matt and Pidge, both looking at them curiously, probably trying to wonder what's going in or how the knew each other. "Give us, ugh, 15 minutes at the max. Kay?" Shiro ask them- no more like tells them and May nods to tug his girlfriend away. Pidge doesn't budge much though.

"I don't know, no really care what's going on. But just know if you hurt him I'll fuck you Shirogane. A promise, not a threat" They finish, the warning ringing loud and clear in their voice and Shiro gives a short clipped nod. Just slightly miffed at being referred by his full last name. He waits until they walk all the way out of view before turning towards Lance. He was close to the window, face pressed in a smooshed, probably trying to hear what was being said.

Shiro opens the backseat door and slides in, feeling awkward when Lance scoots away. Shiro won't lie, he's still lowkey-highkey high. Like his eyes are still bloodshot red and there's a hazy fog clouding in his brain and just... yeah, he's still fucked up. And maybe thats why he rather kiss Lance and like, he didn't know...maybe skip this whole conversation and fuck shit out. Is that a thing? Do people fuck their problems and feelings out? Maybe. Probably. Shiro thinks they do, just not in these situations.

He sighs heavily under the watchful eyes of Lance. Whelp, best get this show on the road then.

• • •

"So, hey, hi.." Shiro starts and Lance stares at him blankly. Confused and wary. He was probably gonna tell everyone he knew that they fucked and it was gonna be the end of Lances life for good. And if that was the case then Lance rather skip all formalities or possible bullshit that might be said and just get this done and over with. "Cut the shit, What do you want!? Gonna tell all your little friends you got a quick fuck from some idiot older guy!?

"Wha? What! No!"

"Or what!? You get off on torturing me or something!?"

"Lance no! I-"

"Well you know what!? Fuck you Shiro! I rather pay you to keep quiet Than to have you go run your mou-mmf!"

Lance finds his angry rumbling cut off by Shiro's mouth in his and tongue being shoved in his mouth. He goes to tug away but as if sensing his thoughts, Shiro grabs both his wrist with one hand and tugs him closer with his other one. The display of power kind sorta makes Lances knees weak. And he goes pliant against the younger boy. Shiro kisses him harder Because of it. Kisses Lance so hard that he tastes the bittersweet tang of blood between them. Lips slick with spit and kiss messy with tongue. Begrudgingly, Lance loves it.

"Fuck" Shiro breathes out roughly between kisses. "I kiss wanna kiss fucking be kiss with you" He growls out, releasing Lances wrist to instead grab a handful of his ass and tug him into his lap. Lance is breathless. Cheeks flushed red, eyes blown wide, and cock hard and heavy in his pants. He feels wrecked and they haven't even done anything but kiss. "Bu-but why!?" He cries incredulously! "You could be with someone your age, an-and!"

"I don't give a fuck about kids my age. You see that party in that!? Kids my age are in there losing their damn minds off of cocaine! Kids my age, are in there drinking themselves dead and smoking until they can't think straight to shitty emo music! I don't want kids my age. I want Lance. Lance who smoked with me like a pro. Lance who rode me until I came hard and was ready to go again, I want-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it, shut up!" Lance whines, burrowing his face in Shiro's chiseled chest. "I get it so... So just shut up" defeated and tired, he completely relaxes against Shiro as the younger boy combs his flesh hand through Lances hair and runs his prosthetic hand up and down Lances back soothingly.

"Yeah, okay" he hums, pressing his face into Lances hair. It smells like sex, weed, and the faintest hint of sweet peaches. It's an absolutely endearing kind of smell.  They're quite. Softly just mulling over in the presence of each other. Its good. They fit together perfectly, bodies fitting and locking together like missing puzzle pieces. Lance sighs. Its only been a night and he's already done caught himself up in some shit. Ugh.

• • •

They talk it over. All of it. All between kisses bordering along the lines of chaste to erotic. It leaves Lance panting and conflicted. He wants Shiro. Age gap and all, and Shiro with his- no fucks given attitude- states proudly that he wants Lance; age gap and all be dammed.

"So, I wanna be with you, like I like like you and shit. And you like me too. Just... Your apprehensive on the whole idea of us, dating" Shiro clarifies and shyly Lance nods. He feels like an inexperienced child here in this situation instead of Shiro.... Although, Shiro proved to Lance that he has more then enough experience tonight. Lance kinda wants to fuck again. Guilt makes itself home in his chest.

"Obviously I'd be apprehensive. I'm a 21 year old grown man thinking of being in a relationship with a 17 year old boy. Why wouldn't I be?" He huffs. Shiro leans back against the car door and practicality manhandles Lance in his lap with complete ease, one hand seated tightly on his hip and the other fisting roughly in the back of his hair to bring their faces close. Lance squeaks when he sees the annoyed look on Shiro's face. Lip curled up in a snarl.

"Come now princess, don't be like that. You and I both know I'm more then just a boy" He purrs. Snatching Lances hand , he places it over the steady growing bulge in his pants and Lance groans at the feeling. Looks like he wasn't the only one who wanted to fuck again.

The car suddenly gets a little too hot. A little too, sexy. Lance has got his bottom lip tugged between his teeth and a firm hand on Shiro's hard on while Shiro's got a thumb rubbing the flesh of his hip and another hand gripping his ass. And Lance is just sitting there, looking transfixed as Shiro drags his tongue across his lips teasingly.

Fuck, that tease. Lance thinks he might wanna ride Shiro again- or bend over and let Shiro fuck him from the back. "So many possibilities" he thinks, trailing a hand up against Shiro's abs. Lance can feel where he scratched Shiro earlier. Little welts raining up on the skin. Lance gives a little "ngh" and rolls his hips. Loving the way Shiro catches on and flexes his up.

Reflexively, the lean towards each other. Lips begging to touch each other and give a taste an just when they- just when they do, a sharp knock on the window startles them both out their little lustful haze. Lance goes to jump away but is stopped by Shiro's hand on his hip protectively. It makes a warm feeling spread throughout his body.

Shiro rolls the window down.

"What!? Can't you see we're fucking busy?" He barks it out harshly and stare at him a little- or a lot, of bit shocked. He sounded like some- something! But definitely not some 17 year old junior in highschool. It makes a shiver run up Lances spine.

"Oh, fuck you. We gave you guys more than 15 minutes so sod off. I'm not about to let you guys fuck in the back of my car and anyways, Pidge wants to go home; so out" Matt bites and him and Shiro stare heatedly before finally Shiro breaks and looks away. Lance knew when Pidge got ready to go and Matt got annoyed it was just best to go along or face impending wrath.

Shiro groans and gives Lance a pout. A pout that Lance desperately wants to kiss because fuuuuck~ Shiro is too fucking cute. Yeah Lance can do this. Date Shiro and stuff. Yeah, maybe. Fear is still so present I'm his mind. Shiro must know what he's thinking... again, cause he presses both hands to the sides of Lances face gently and kisses him breathless. Okay fuck maybe. Lance knows for a fact he can date Shiro. Trouble be dammed and all.

"You wanna try princess? You wanna give us a chance?" He ask and oh god, thats embarrassing. After all Matt is still just outside the car and shit, there goes that pet name again; princess. Lance could smack himself because he should not be that giddy over such a feminine term of endearment but he so so is and he's bidding his head yes before he can even fully comprehend.

He wants to take it back. Say maybe they should stay friends or go slow but the broad grin Shiro breaks out into is worth it. So far, drama and all, this might has been worth it.

"You won't regret it baby, I swear it to you" Shiro's excited voice says and Lance sure hopes not.

Or else he's fucked.

• • •

They exchange contact info and affection like it's the last time they'll ever see each other. Or at least, on Shiro's part its like that. Lance promises to call or text him when he's in the car with Pidge and Matt. And logically Shiro thinks Lance will, and that he wouldn't blow off all of tonight just to forget about him. Logically he knows that. Irrationally he doesn't though.

He's a paranoid type of person, can you blame him? He's seen and been through some shit. Lost a lot of people he's cared for and has been thrown away by people he's considered family. So he's paranoid.

He wants this to work out so badly.

And he hopes-despite Lance's fears- that he wants it to work out just as badly too. He saves Lances contact name in his phone as Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro isn't a gangster or anything like that, he's just the kind of guy you don't wanna fuck with although I can't say the same about matt, pidge and allura
> 
> Their story gets darker as time goes on
> 
> Actually, fuck what I'm saying, everything gets fluffier, smuttier, and darker lmfao
> 
> •••
> 
> with a little crown to it. Its kind of fitting, to him anyways.
> 
> He wants Lance to stay but that wouldn't do. They both have things to do in the morning. Shiro (and Keith) have to clean to up the gigantic aftermath of the party before their parents get home and get up for school in the morning. Shiro wakes up at 5, its 1:45am right now. He's fucked.
> 
> Lance however has work in the morning. He's gotta flush the weed out his system, get clean and deal with shitty people from 9 to 5. It doesn't seem like much but it is. He internally groans just thinking about all he and Lance will have to do just to be together. Still, its worth it though. Lance, is worth it.
> 
> "And you promise you'll text me?" He ask to clarify again and Matt groans from the front seat and Pidge scoffs. Friends or not, they can fuck off. " Yes Shiro, I swear, I promise I'll text" Lance says mildly amused and mildly annoyed though Shiro can't too bad. He knows he's being annoying and stalling but its whatever. The longer he stalls, the longer Lance stays and they longer he stays the longer Shiro can talk to him.
> 
> He'll proudly admit he's smitten.
> 
> "But are you su-"
> 
> "Yes! Fuck he's sure! I'll even make sure he does but damn let us go! I'm trying to get some sleep" Pidge yells and Shiro, unfazed, just rolls his eyes and turns back to Lance, awaiting his response. 
> 
> "I promise"
> 
> Shiro sighs heavily. His buzz has long kinda went away and he thinks he might hit the bowl before he goes to sleep. Maybe he'll make Keith clean everything up. After all it was his party and his grunge clique and his crappy idea to throw a party on a Sunday. He mentally scoffed. Who even does that?
> 
> "Fineeee"  he drawls out, leaning down to give Lance a kiss, which he returns. He wants to kiss longer but Lance pulls away gives him a cute smile. "See you later Shiro"
> 
> "Bye princess" he mutters unhappily, watching as they go to pull off. He watches the black Lexus pull off and drive away until he can no longer see it. Instantly he's bummed out again. Just like from earlier when he sat in his room, smoking until his brain was fried, waiting for the party to be over. He'll let Keith clean up his own shit.
> 
> He'll hit the bowl and text Lance before bed. Not before screaming for everyone to get the fuck out his house though.
> 
> Yeah, that. He'll do that first...
> 
> ••••
> 
> You've no idea how much trying to fix this chapter is pissing me off


	3. Motherfucking Marvelous and Late Night Attempts At High Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night phone sex and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the first 4-5 chapters will start slow. An overall introduction to the story and what's to become of it. Each chapter kinda let's you know more and more of what the bigger picture will be about. Basically a hey, this is what your getting yourself in to before shit gets a little wiggy. Cause I fucking love dark and wiggy stories.
> 
> A bit shorter then the first two but its more fluff and comedy more than anything, also with an introduction to Pidges, Matt's and Allura tale

Its fine. Everything's fine. Great! Motherfucking marvelous even! Lance is not freaking out. No way, of course not. He just agreed to date a 17 year kid, is all. Lance strongly remembers why he tended to stay away from parties now. Trouble. A lot of freaking trouble.

Pidge and Matt had dropped him off, teasing of his daring relationship, laughing and snorting at how their little baby was growing up. He had screeched and yelled about how he was older than the both of them but of course, nobody cared. Especially not the insufferable Holt twins.

The whole situation sat heavy in the fore front of his mind. Screaming relentlessly how he got himself SEXUALLY and ROMANTICALLY involved with a minor despite knowing the pricey cost that goes with it. He leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh. Fuck fuck fuck. His life was literally some shit you'd read out a fanfiction. God, he needed a distraction.  Actually, that was the perfect time to ask about Pidge and Matt's relationship.

"Yo, while we have the time; what's up with you guys? How come you've never told me y'all were a thing?"

Matt shifts in his seat, hands gripping the wheel ever so slightly harder. Maybe he hit a sore spot? Maybe they had never planned to talk about them in the first place. Lance almost feels guilty but its already in the open now. No choice but to speak on it.

"It isn't exactly something you just come out and say: oh by the way I'm fucking my brother and we're in a polyamorous relationship" Pidge snipped out and Lance winced, before whipping his head to her.

"True true, I feel what your saying, but I don't judge shit and you guys know that. It sucks knowing you couldn't trust me enough to tell"

"Its not we don't trust you- just, it's taboo ya know? And why we don't really give a shit, others do" Matt speaks up, eyes flicking to meet Lances in the rear view mirror before focusing back on the road. Lance feels them. Technically he's kinda in the same boat with them now, with his own taboo relationship and all. Thinking about it makes him slump in his seat tiredly.

" I guess so.... But tell me how you guys got together - and you said polyamorous relationship right? Who's the third? Is it the foxy chick from the party?" He ask, trying to clear the tension from the air. Thankfully it works when Pidge snorts amused and Matt chuckles.

"Yeah, that's our babe, but she does her own thing. Hence why she's not with us right now. But ugh, me and Pidge became attracted to each other like any other person. Their cute, look like me, act like me, cynical in a sexy ass way, and have that take-no-shit attitude that I love in a female. Basically my all around type" Matt says with a smirk, "Plus, Pidge has a sexy ass body and the way they moan my name is just so-"

"Shut the fuck up Matt! He gets it!" Pidge barks embarrassed. They proceed to slap Matt while the other chuckles.

"Yeah they're my sister but I don't care and neither do they. We couldn't be bothered with all...that" Matt shrugs and Lance could understand that. Its obvious they love each other. Both romantically and sibling wise and its literally no one else business what they do (besides their girlfriends). Lance kinda wonders how she came in the picture and how she felt about all that but its not his business to pry in their personal shit.

Pretty much satisfied, Lance leans over to turn the music on and let's the pleasing voice of Jhené Aiko wash over them in peace and quite. He loved this song, 'Stranger'. He felt like he could relate to it a lot in some way.

He thinks about Shiro. His now new boyfriend. His new 17 year old boyfriend. Its too late to back out now, not that he really wants to. He's just nervous. Paranoid and nervous. But Pidge and Matt must have been paranoid and nervous too at first, after all they're fucking siblings but look at them, in love and going strong with a girlfriend thrown in the mix. Shit, he needed to man up. Who knew? Maybe he needed something new in his life? Maybe Shiro was exactly what he needed?

Well, only one way to find out.

∆ ∆ ∆

When Lance got home the first thing he did was strip himself butt ass naked and flop face down in his comfy bed. Man it felt fucking good to be home. He was almost tempted to just say fuck it and go to sleep, and that he'd text Shiro in he morning but then he'd look like a lying flake and Lance Alejandro- Ramirez was no fucking flake.

Made no sense to be a hypocrite. Leaning over his bed he grabbed his cracked Samsung (not everyone could fucking afford a goddam Iphone) and texted Shiro.

Me: Hey Shiro I made it home  
-Sent at 2:03am

Lance closed his eyes and sighed. He got a reply not even a minute later.

Shiro: Hey princess, glad you got home safe x❤  
-Delivered at 2:03am

Lance blushed a little at the pet name, kiss, and heart. This kid would be the death of him. That so was not fair.

Me: wyd? And ?  wats my name in ur phone?  
-Sent at 2:04am

Shiro: cleaning up this shit fest while on my 6th cup of coffee  
-Delivered at 2:04am

Shiro: and princess, y?  
-Delivered at 2:05am

Me: awwww poor bby  
-Sent at 2:05am

Me: and no reason  
Just curio  
-Sent at 2:05am

Lance fucking knew it. Getting himself more situated, he pulled the covers up to hide his lower half, for modesty sake, and hurriedly changed Shiro's name to 'Stoner Daddy'. Don't you dare fucking judge him, it fit and you all know it. The way Shiro fucked him tonight and smoked with him just proved it.

Stoner Daddy: ur so cute  
-Delivered at 2:06am

Stoner Daddy: I wanna fuck u again  
-Delivered at 2:06am

Stoner Daddy: and eat you out  
-Delivered at 2:06am

Stoner Daddy: I'm glad ur MY babe now  
-Delivered at 2:06am

Lance positively screams and threw his already cracked phone at the wall. Who in the? Why in the? Fuck fuck fuck.

His phone rings and he stares at it like its the devil himself. No doubt its Shiro calling, probably using psychic abilities or some shit to know that he's got Lance a flustered mess. A flustered hard mess. He's never been so hard so much in his life, let alone one night. Maybe Shiro's teen hormones transferred to him when they fucked? Or maybe Lance is just overeating and givingg his horny ass problems to Shiro? He's pretty sure its the last one.

The phone rings again.

Sliding out of bed he walks over and picks it up, cursing when he sees new cracks. Fuck. Fuck he's been saying 'fuck' a lot lately. True enough though its Shiro calling. Stoner Daddy flashing proudly on his front screen.

He presses answer;

"Hello?"

"Hi Princess" Shiro breathes out airily over the phone and Lance, god Lance wills the red in his cheeks to go away. He's still hard and Shiro's voice is thick and husky over the phone. Its too fucking early for this and they both had shit to do in the morning. But regardless of the obvious, Lance crawls back into bed with a slight giddy smile.

"Hi, What'cha doin'?"

"Getting off" he says and Lance promptly chokes on his own tongue.

"What!? Forreal!?"

"*Grunt* ugh, fu-fuck yeah. I got horny thinking about eating you out"

Lance whines and squeezes his thighs together. He's getting harder at the filthy words and previous hickeys on his thighs.

"Fuck Shiro, you can't just say shit like that"

Lance swallows hard at the familiar *slap slap slap* of hand on flesh. A lusty shiver swims down his spine and hot damn, he wants to get off but somebody's gotta be responsible.

"Shiro-" he starts only to be cut off.

"Fuck" he growls, voice thick. "Say my name again princess"

"Ugh, come on" Lance begs. Shiro was killing him. He was all but rutting against his mattress now, "Your killing me and we shouldn't b-be doing this right now, important shit in the morning a-and shit" he curses himself when he stutters.

"Please princess, please. I'm so high and horny, just say my name like that again. Can you do it? Can you say daddy's name again like that?" He purrs, hand stroking his cock over the phone. Fast, slick, and loud and Lance screams again before hanging up and throwing his phone.

Fuck. He just busted all over himself by words alone.

He was so in over his head.

 

• • •

Shiro could only groan and stare at his phone in disbelief. Lance literally hung up on him. And during phone-sex at that. He took his hand off his rapidly softening cock and threw his phone away from him onto the bed annoyed.

He so wasn't hard anymore.

But-at least he got to talk to Lance before he went to sleep. Flopping on his bed and snuggling down, he yawns and lets a happy sleepy smile take over his face. Shiro would giggle but that shit wasn't cool and that was just some shit he didn't do and has never done. The Kogane family were a bunch of scary, stoic fucks. Well, at least to people who didn't know them or they didn't care for.

Shiro couldn't wait to open up to Lance more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be suffice for the mean time
> 
> Psst: Hey you, yeah you guys  
> Pay some love to my great beta LolitaNovakov here on ao3. Not ONLY did they fix my mistakes, they're the reason I'll be updating soon whoop whoop


	4. Just Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure porn and humor when you get past like the first 5-6 paragraphs. I forgot this is just raunchy sex and not sweet love making for a sec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I update soon but not how soon. Thank my beauuuuutiful beta cause I would not have update this... Soon hahaha

There was a slow haze in the room. Sweet, a little smoky, nice. It petted their lungs and kissed their lips with musty honeyed smoke and Shiro felt gone. Not gone in the sense the he was so high that he couldn't think but high in the sense that everything was nice. Lance in his lap, curled snuggly against his chest was nice. The way the night sky painted a mural within itself with lilacs, midnight blues and twinkly diamonds was nice. Hell, the glowing lava lamp that bathed the otherwise dark room a soft ocean blue was... nice.

Shiro didn't think he ever wanted to leave from such a serene scene.

He took a easy hit from his blunt and passed it to a lazy kittenish Lance who nuzzled under his chin pursed his lips. Shiro chuckled. Princess was more like it he thought as he held the blunt to Lance's lips and waited for him to take a hit. When he did Shiro took his own hit before putting it out on the ashtray by Lance's bed and sat up some. Lance protested being jostled and Shiro rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Easy princess, I'm just getting a bit more comfortable" He chided softly. Lance huffed and pouted. Rosy pink lips jutting out all plump and plush and Shiro felt the need to kiss him. So he did. Lance was really soft, and really delicate to the touch and Shiro couldn't but think "wow I really scored".

Lance sat himself a bit more firmly in Shiro's lap and kissed Shiro's slightly chapped lips slow and unrushed. Winding his arms around the taller boys neck he lightly grinded, loving the tiny little friction it made between his silk shorts and Shiro's jeans. He was nervous, to fuck him again now that he knew Shiro was still technically a kid compared to him but that was only natural. It was natural to be, well, nervous. But with the buzz running through his veins and the way Shiro set his hands on his hips, gentle yet possessive, made the nerves worth with.

Shiro gripped Lance's hips a bit tighter when he felt the older man grind down on his lap lightly. It wasn't rushed so he took his time in touching and kissing Lance. A bit to his bottom lip here. A little lick to his tongue there. It all made Lance squirm in his lap and make cute little noises that had Shiro's dick starting to throb in his tight ass jeans.

"Mmm" Lance moaned out when Shiro nipped at his neck leaving rose petals in his wake. "You like that" Shiro hummed, sliding his hand up Lance's shirt to thumb a nipple and Lance nodded. "I like it a lot daddy" he purred with fluttering lashes and Shiro felt his stomach clench with want.

It was time to lose some layers.

"Okay, Princess" he said tugging at Lance's big sleep shirt. "Off, now. Please" he added because Shiro was all about respecting his partners in and out the bedroom. And plus, manners were really fucking cool.

Lance gave him a cheesy dorky smile and tugged his shirt off to reveal a soft willowy form and coffee brown nipples. They were hard and cute just begging for Shiro to lavish them with attention. Lance raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you just starring, you weirdo?" Shiro blinked and shook his head. He placed a wet kiss to Lance's Lips and pushed him flat on his back, loving the way his cheeks flushed pink and his coppery brown splayed around his head like a halo.

"Your just- really fucking cute" Shiro breathed pinching Lance's right nipple in a firm hold. Lance moaned and arched his back and Shiro sucked and bit his left one. "Ahh, shit.." Lance panted, tugging on Shiro's white forelock. Shiro pushed Lance's legs open and grinded down hard onto Lance's dick, feeling his own twitch in its confines. "We- ah ah, we need to really takes these clothes off" Lance said with glassy red eyes and Shiro agreed.

He peeled his own shirt off and watched through his own glassy red eyes as Lance shimmied his silk pajama shorts off to reveal nothing on underneath. He groaned and palmed his cock with his prosthetic hand. "Fuck princess your killing me"

"Hurry uppp" he whined nipping at Shiro's jaw and Shiro all but ripped his his jeans and boxers off. His cock slapped his stomach, free from its confines, and throbbing with want. Precum beaded heavily at the tip and Shiro wanted nothing more than to be buried balls deep in Lance. But first, he thought staring at Lances smooth soft thighs, he wanted to be suffocated by those thighs and taste the sweet musky taste of Lance.

"Lay back baby, daddy's about to make you feel good" he purred out pushing Lance into his back once again and Lance squirmed and stroked his cock once, twice, before Shiro slapped his hands away. Settling into his stomach he slid a random pillow underneath Lance and wrapped his forearms around those said thighs. "Wait, what are yo- Ohhh mierda!" Lance screamed when Shiro licked a broad stripe up from his balls to his hole.

Lance's rim fluttered from Shiro's tongue and he gave one more kitten lick to it before he buried his face in Lance's ass and tongue fucked him. Lance withered and screamed, fucking down on Shiro's tongues and Shiro moaned delighted at the pretty music leaving Lance's lips. He'd definitely had to ask if it'd be okay to record the sounds Lance made one day because it was like pure fucking music to his ears. 

He nipped hard at Lance's rim and held his thighs tight when Lance squirmed and tried to wriggle away. "Shiro- fuck! Daddy daddy daddy" he screamed, body shaking and thighs trembling and Shiro groaned, burying his face into Lance's ass to rub spit and the smell of him all over his face. "That's it, say it, say daddy's name" he moaned biting harshly into Lance's thigh. He pulled away to stick two fingers in his mouth and dip them into Lances fluttering hole.

Lance arched his back and gasped, eyelashes fluttering and mouth in plush "oh" when Shiro finger fucked him knuckle deep and pushed at his prostate mercilessly. "I- I-" Lance stuttered. Shiro was so fucking hard. He humped at the mattress to give his aching cock release and sucked at the skin of Lance's balls and watched amazed as he came from nothing but Shiro's fingers deep in his ass.

The come painted his bronze skin a pretty picture. White contrasting perfectly and Shiro also stashed ask to take pictures too right along with recording. Lance was fucking gorgeous. Careful to pull his fingers out gently he leaned over Lance's quivering form and sucks three hickeys deep onto his chest and he soothingly pets the harsh bite he left gently.

He's still fucking hard. Like blue balls hard.

Lance huffs and pants out of breath, eyes lidded low almost closed and a blissed out smile on his face. "That was the first time I've ever been eaten out before like that" he sings blissfully and Shiro smiles smugly. "That's because they're not daddy like how I'm daddy" Lance hums in agreement. Letting Lance catch his breath Shiro grips and squeezes Lance's thighs, loving the way the soft flesh gives away with the slightest jiggle. "I swear I'm fucking obsessed with your thighs" Shiro rumbles out. "You could crush me with them and I'd thank you" He says toothily and Lance smiles, slapping at Shiro's arm playfully before a sly smile works its way onto his face.

"You can fuck'em if you want daddy" he says twisting in the sheets like a minx, a naughty smirk kissing the corner of his lips. "I know you haven't came yet and I really really wanna make you feel good. Can I? Can I make you feel good daddy?" Shiro can't think. Can't breathe. Maybe he smoked too much kush and killed his braincells and is now brain dead because no fucking way is Lance real. Perfect. Issa wife he can't help but to think.

He groans and grabs a fist fill of Lance's hair to kiss him fiercely all tongue and teeth. Dick grinding against Lance's perfect thighs and he knows that he's in paradise. He pulled back and swiped some of Lance's come up to smear it on his thighs to leave them sticky and wet. Closing them he slides his dick in between them, marveling at the perfect contrast. Sun and moon.

-

Lance watches as the head of Shiro's cock, glistening and wet, slides through his thighs all hurried and rushed. Its amazing- hot even and Lance can't help but to watch Shiro's face, awed at the look of pure pleasure gracing it. Its lewd enough to make his own cock start to harden again. His ass stops tingle with arousal. Clenching and fluttering at how empty it feels and Lance wants dick. He wants Shiro to fuck him stupid until all he can remember is daddy and wow. Lance has become a straight freak dating Shiro and he can't even find it in himself to be mad.

Shiro cock slides through his thighs again, grip bruising and each time it slides in Lance thumbs the head and rubs it. "Come on daddy come on me. Make me yours" he moans using one hand to tweak his own pert nipples and Shiro's hips stutter before his coming long and hard all over Lance's debauched form. He flops down on Lance,slightly tired but still horny ass hell and smiles when Lance protests being crushed. "You're heavy" whines and Shiro rolls off but not before sucking another mark into Lance's side. He's always been a bit possessive...

Lance looks good. So good covered in a dazzling sheen of sweat, chest heaving, and coated in cum. Its enough to make something primal in Shiro rise to the surface. "Can I" he says motioning from the splattered come to Lance's face. "Can I- can I like smear this on your face? I know its probably super weird but..." He trails off. Telling very unsure and too reminded of his age and Shiro kinda wants to punch himself in the face.

"You wanna wipe come on my face..?" Lance ask slowly and Shiro nods, flushing embarrassed. "Sure, its not like I've never had come on my face before" Lance says with a easy smile and shrug. Yhupp. Issa wife. He smears it on Lance's cheeks and over his plush pinks lips and watches transfixed as his boyfriend slides his tongue over them, lapping up come innocently.

"Fuck" Shiro growled as he yanked Lance's legs opened. "Lube. Now" 

"Top dresser" Lance purred, reaching down to slide a finger against his fluttering hole. He gave a breathy little "ahh" and dipped his finger into his own wet heat. Pumping himself with two fingers. Shiro held a bottle if clear lube in his hand and used his other to stroke his cock as he watched Lance finger fuck himself. It was cute seeing Lance work himself up but his slender little fingers weren't much compared to his dick.

Shiro gently tugged Lance's fingers out and slicked up three of his own before he slowly started working them in one at a time. "Yes daddy, just like that" Lance moaned out when Shiro fingers brushed his prostate again and Shiro grinned before pulling his fingers out and lubing up his cock. "You want this" he teased rubbing his cock against Lance's gaping hole and Lance whined. "Yes yes, give it to me, now daddy" he demanded and Shiro laughed a full blown laugh.

"Your such a princess" he said as he pushed his cock into Lance's tight heat. They both moaned simultaneously, Shiro gripping Lance's hips tight and Lance clutching the sheets. He fucking forgot how big Shiro was. "Come on daddy" Lance coaxed, "Fuck me" Lance pawed at Shiro's chest, hoping that would get his boyfriend to move but when he didn't Lance frowned up at him confused.

Shiro looked...guilty? Embarrassed? A heavy flushed coated his entire face and he had his bottom lip trapped between teeth. He let go of Lance's waist and slowly drew out and- Oh.

He came. Already. Just like that.

Lance forgot how teens could be. One minute they were endless fucking machines and the next they were coming in like 30 seconds. "I- I..." Shiro trailed off, clearly embarrassed and Lance sat up, just slightly mourning the lost of an orgasm that could be.

"Its okay babe, I totally understand. My ass was just so good you couldn't help it" Lance goofed patting Shiro's shoulder understandingly, trying to make his mortified boyfriend laugh. Shiro groaned and flopped down face down in the bed. He slapped a pillow over his head and screamed.

Lance could help but chuckle slightly. "I'll go get us some drinks and you just.. You scream that out, okay?"

Shiro just screamed louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's still just a kid my guy


End file.
